


First Guy I Punched, I Cried

by The_Impavid



Series: Shenanigans [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Peter Parker, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impavid/pseuds/The_Impavid
Summary: Peter is definitely not the only superhuman in New York, and now he is about to meet another.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455406
Comments: 10
Kudos: 542





	First Guy I Punched, I Cried

Peter tries to avoid crossing his Queen’s boundaries. He tries really hard because he knows exactly who guards the rest of New York with him. Like the Defenders are really fucking cool, right? It’s just that Mr Stark warned him that they may not take kindly to him and just keep a distance from them for a while. Peter really does try his best to keep his distance. All this to come can be blamed on the car thief. That one goddamn car thief...

Really, Peter was just about to head home because school nights are a thing and he made a promise to Aunt May & Mr Stark about bedtimes and all that. He just wanted to make sure that nobody was vandalising the empty Avenger’s tower. He’s got half an hour left to get back to the apartment, so this guy really NEEDS to pullover or something.

“Hey man! I know you want a car, but this isn’t yours! Stealing is like really wrong!” Spider-Man calls from on top of the car.

“Fuck off, Spider!” Car Thief shouts, banging the roof of the car.

“Sorry, man. But that’s gonna be a no!”

Peter sighs heavily. He’s been sitting on the roof of this rolling tin can since 42nd and a street name they zoomed by too fast to read. “Mr Stark is going to kill me someday...”

Peter sighs heavily once before launching himself 15 feet in front of the car and spreading eagle in front of the car, just in time for it drive over him. Sticky hands and super strength come very in handy with lifting a car like a kid playing aeroplane.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Comes from Car Thief as the man frantically floors the gas pedal but goes nowhere. “SPIDER-MAN!”

“Sorry, you left me no choice, dude.”

“Whatever...” The man grumbles before grabbing his shit and launching himself out of the stolen car, sprinting towards a darkened alley.

The second the man’s foot leaves the car, Spidey is putting the car down gently and rolling out from underneath. He quickly turns to chase Car Thief in the alleyway when the man screams, “AHHHH!”

Next second, the man flies backwards out of the way he just ran, sporting a quickly swelling eye. Spidey is quick to tie up the man to a streetlight and turns to a passerby, “Hey, mind calling the cops real quick?” He points disapprovingly at the man, “He tried to steal a car.”

The young woman quickly nods her head and begins scrolling through her phone.

Peter, on the other hand, turns back to the alleyway and decides whether or not he should go into it. He walks up to the open-fenced entrance, taking in every inch of the alleyway and feeling his heart pick up in thought.

_“Peter, you seem to be hesitating, could I ask why?”_ Karen’s voice comes through the suit.

“I think I know who’s down there and I’m not sure if I should go...” Peter trails off as he sees the infamous, red-horned devil come out of the shadows.

_“Should I activate Instant Kill Mode?”_

Peter watches as Daredevil motions with his head to the roof and disappears the next second. “No... No, Karen. Actually, could you keep quiet for a few minutes? I feel like I’m about to have a serious discussion.”

_“As you wish, putting on Mute,”_ Karen says before complete silence.

Peter takes a deep breath, “Come on, Spider-Man.” He leaps up the alleyway, bouncing one wall and back to make it to the roof on the fourth floor.

The devil is already waiting there, leaning against the stairwell wall with his arms crossed tensely across his chest. “Spider-Man, I presume.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” Peter crouches on the edge of the roof, staring unblinkingly at the man. “You’re Daredevil, aren’t you?”

The man chuckles, “That’s what the people call me.”

“So you didn’t get to pick your superhero name?” Peter takes a seat on the ledge.

“I’m not a hero.” The dominant statement has chills running up his spine, but no spider-sense trigger.

Peter tilts his head questioningly, “Some people say you are.”

“And others wouldn’t.”

“What would you say?”

Daredevil smirks, “I’m just a man doing what needs to be done.”

Matt would never admit that the way Spider-Man’s head straightens up and looks intensely into his own actually puts him on edge. After a few seconds, Spidey must’ve come to some sort of conclusion and slouches in spot, finally blinking.

“So, Joe Horns, what did you want to talk about? I figure you’re not the kinda guy to do something without a reason.” Daredevil frowns at the casual nickname thrown by Spidey but lets it go. Time to get to the reason he called Spider-Man up here.

Daredevil steps forward until he’s right in front of Spidey and the spider-sense doesn’t go off as Daredevil throws a punch.

“ARGH! FUCK!” Spidey shouts, falling off the building, but his feet sticking to the side. “Dude! What the hell?!”

“Just what I thought,” Daredevil says, not sounding sorry at all. This asshole...

“That if you punch me it hurts?” Peter comes back to stand in front of the devil. “Totally uncalled for!”

“You don’t know how to fight,” Daredevil states matter-of-factly.

Peter pouts, but you can’t see it underneath the mask. “You didn’t give me a heads up on what we’re doing.”

Matt snorts quietly. Lousy excuse. “Well alright, hit me then.”

Spider-Man bites his lip and frowns at Daredevil, “Come again, Hornedhead?”

“If you can fight, hit me right now.” Daredevil doesn’t bother getting into a combat stance.

“I’m not going to hit you,” Spider-Man puts his hands up in mock surrender.

“Oh? And why not?” DD pushes on.

“You’re not enhanced,” Spidey shrugs, “and I’m strong.”

“You’ll be surprised at what I can take.” Daredevil steps closer. “Unless you have another reason not to fight right now.”

Spidey huffs, “Okay, so maybe I never trained to fight.”

Matt rolls his eyes, “Should’ve expected Stark wouldn’t help you all that much.”

Peter’s head snaps up at those words, “Hey, he’s done a lot more for me than anybody has with this whole superhero thing.”

“Let me guess, nobody else has even bothered to help you out? None of you Avenger buddies?”

“Okay, as much as I would like to say they are my friends, I don’t really know the Avengers... I just talk to Mr Stark once in a while.” That’s understating it a bit, but DD doesn’t need to know that.

“And you got dragged to Germany?” Matt has never really liked Stark to begin with and now he’s talking to Spider-Man who he’s just found out is a fucking kid.

“Well, Mr Stark asked. I owe him a couple of favours at the very least.” Spider-Man rubs the back of his neck and sits down again.

Goddamn it, Matt can’t just leave a kid in this situation. “Alright, I got a deal for you, Junior.”

Spidey looks up at him with squinted eyes, “What kind of deal?”

“Since Stark doesn’t have the decency to teach you to take care of yourself after dragging you into Avengers’ business, I will.”

Spidey gets on his feet, “Uh, what?”

“Fogwell’s Gym, meet me there every Saturday night. I’m going to teach you to fight at least.”

Peter doesn’t get the chance to answer before Daredevil turns his back and jumps off the side of the building. The kid just sits there in shock. He was totally not expecting this to come out of a car chase. 

“What the hell just happened?” Peter whispers to himself. He’s not sure, but Peter has a feeling Spider-Man is about to get more intense.


End file.
